Destination Mystic Falls
by XxKlarolinexDelenaxX
Summary: Damon et toute sa bande, LES lycéens les plus populaires! Tout le monde voudrait faire parti de la bande, ces jeunes beaux et riches, provenant de familles aisées. L'univers de Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah, Stefan et Damon va basculer, tout ça à l'arrivée de la famille Gilbert... Delena/Klaroline/Stebekah/Beremy/Kol,OC
1. Chapter 1

Damon et toute sa bande, **LES** lycéens les plus populaires! Tout le monde voudrait faire parti de la bande, ces jeunes beaux et riches, provenant de familles aisées. L'univers de Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah, Stefan et Damon va basculer, tout ça à l'arrivée de la famille Gilbert...


	2. Chapitre 1: Premier Regard

C'était un matin ensoleillé et aucun nuage n'était à l'horizon. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter et l'eau des chutes de la ville calme régnait dans la petite ville du nom de Mystic-Falls, et tout les jeunes se préparait à cette journée qui arrivait: La rentrée!

Damon Salvatore fût réveillé par sa mère, Sylvia Salvatore, qui savait pertinemment que son fils aîné n'allait pas tenir compte de la sonnette de l'alarme qu'il avait programmé pour ce matin du 2 Septembre.  
" Debout mon fils si tu ne veux pas être en retard " lui chuchota sa mère tout en lui les cheveux.  
" Mmh... " Grogna t-il, tout en mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Lui comme sa mère savait qui allait gagner cette bataille alors il ouvrit tout de même les yeux en enlevant sa tête de dessous son oreiller, " Bonjour, maman " dit-il tout souriant.  
Sylvia rigola tout en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre de son fils.  
" Tu as bien dormi? " S'enquit-elle.  
" Oui, parfaitement bien! Et toi?"  
" Oui, mon chéri! " Dit elle tout en sortant.  
" Et tu vas où? " Cria l'aîné Salvatore voyant sa mère partir.  
" Toi et ton frère, avez beaucoup plus que le charisme en commun, je vais donc le réveiller! " Lui répondit sa mère.  
Damon sourit et sortit de son lit ayant hâte de retrouver ses amis.  
Il partit se laver et s'habiller pour ensuite rejoindre sa famille au rez-de-chaussée.  
Il salua son père et son frère, Stefan Salvatore; et déjeuna dans la bonne humeur avec sa famille.  
Les fils Salvatore sortirent ensuite en direction de la décapotable bleue de l'aîné Salvatore.  
Il s'arrêtèrent un instant, voyant les camions de déménagement devant la maison d'en face et ils virent sortirent une famille. Un couple, dont on ne voyait pas vraiment le visage, ils étaient sûrement les parents; un jeune adolescent, qui devait avoir quinze ans; et deux jumelles. Deux magnifiques jumelles au teint clair et aux cheveux foncés.

Damon regarda plus longuement celle avec de longs cheveux lisses.  
" Tu l'a connais? " Demanda Damon à son frère, ébloui par la beauté de sa nouvelle voisine.  
" Elle est nouvelle! " Dit Stefan tout en rentrant dans la décapotable.

" Ah... Sans blagues! " Ironisa Damon, tellement s'était évident. Il ne posa pas plus de questions car sinon, ils allaient être en retard; et pour leur première journée ce serait dommage. " Attache ta ceinture cher frère, car une nouvelle année commence! "

Les Salvatore arrivèrent au lycée en même temps qu'un 4x4 noir, qui s'était garé juste à côté d'eux.  
Les Mikaelson en sortirent, et il furent très charismatiques. La voiture était composée de Klaus, Rebekah et Kol Mikaelson.

" Mais qui voilà! " Rigola Damon tout en tapant dans la main de Klaus.  
" Hey, Salvatore! Tout l'été sans vos conneries, c'était long! " Rigola Kol Mikaelson, le plus jeune de la fratrie Mikaelson.  
" Ca paraîtrait moins stupide si cela sortait de la bouche d'un autre Mikaelson, Kol! "S'amusa Stefan, lui et Kol était très proche et se taquinaient sans cesse.

" Hum, Stefan, ce que tu dis n'est pas stupide... C'est même très juste! Tu es moins con que l'année dernière! " Rigola Rebekah, tout en prenant Stefan dans ses bras.  
" Ça paraîtrait moins stupide si cela sortait de la bouche d'un autre Mikaelson, Rebekah! " La taquina Damon, faisant la moue de ne pas encore avoir eu de câlin de la cadette Mikaelson.  
" Dis donc les Salvatore, Vous êtes brancher sur le même CD ou comment ça se passe! " Dit Klaus, voyant que les frères avaient utilisé la même phrase.  
" Mais tu la sors d'où cette expression, hein? " Sourit Stefan, tout en poussant légèrement Klaus.  
" De ton... " Commença Klaus mais fût interrompu par une tornade blonde qui lui sauta dans les bras.  
" Klaus! Tu m'as TROP manqué!"  
" Caroline! Toi aussi, trésor!" Rigola Klaus, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
Kol se racla la gorge tout en rigolant.  
" Je suis venu assisté aux cours... Pas à un porno en live!" Blagua t-il, tout en tirant Caroline pour la saluer.  
" Kol qui préfère assister aux cours? T'as de la fièvre?" Fit semblant de s'inquiéter Rebekah en touchant le front de Kol. Celui enleva sa main de son front.  
" Non, mais on m'a dit que la fille à l'accueil est une BOMBE!" Dit Kol en se frottant les mains le regard sur la porte d'entrée du lycée.  
" Ah non! Il est en parfaite santé!" Rigola Damon en croisant ses bras. " Mais j'irai la voir avec toi!"  
- Bande de pervers! Dit Caroline d'un air faussement dégoûte.  
" Heu... T'as vu avec qui tu sors?" Rigola une voix familière derrière eux.  
Caroline se retourna et aperçut une de ses meilleures amie.  
" Bonnie Bennett!" Crièrent Rebekah et Caroline en même temps.

Elles sautèrent dans les bras de Bonnie, qui elle, lança un regard froid à Kol, étant donné qu'il venaient de rompre.  
L'ambiance était à présent tendue à cause de la rancune de Bonnie qui n'avait pas pardonnée à Kol son infidélité avec une fille du nom de Tatia, qui est également l'ex d'Elijah, le grand frère Mikaelson qui venait juste d'entrer à la fac.  
Kol avait tout fait pour se racheter mais en vain.  
" Bon, on fait notre entrée au lycée? C'est l'heure de voir la tête de tout les jaloux petits lycéen!" Rigola Damon, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère et en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras.  
Toute la bande fit son entrée, avec Damon et son frère au milieu, Rebekah et Bonnie à côté, Klaus tenant Caroline par les hanches et Kol à côté d'eux.  
De nombreuses filles se retournaient sur les mâles de la bande, étant donné qu'ils était doté d'un charme irrésistible.  
Klaus bouscula Tyler en chemin.  
" Hey, fais attention! " Dit Tyler avec toute l'amertume qu'il possédait.  
" Y'a un problème?" Répondit Klaus tout en se retournant ne supportant pas de respirer la même odeur que lui. A leur entrée au lycée, Tyler et Caroline étaient ensembles et Klaus était avec Hayley. Depuis, Tyler était extrêmement jaloux de voir Caroline et Klaus ensemble, surtout qu'elle rayonnait mille fois plus avec Klaus.

" Tu... Nan Rien laisse tomber!" Se ravisa Tyler, ayant peur de la réaction de Klaus. Klaus lui avait déjà réglé son compte une fois." Oh et en fait, demain la fête annuelle chez moi!"  
" On sera là bien sur!" Fit Damon avec le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il pu, ne supportant pas non plus la présence de Tyler. Déjà quand Caroline et lui sortait ensemble, il le trouvait antipathique mais il devait faire un effort car Caroline était sa meilleure amie. Ça avait donc été un soulagement pour lui d'apprendre que sa "tornade blonde" larguait Tyler pour Klaus.  
Tyler repartit donc avec Hayley et une autre cheerleader.  
Tout le monde partit chercher son emploi du temps. Ils avaient à peu près le même mis à part certaines heures. Ils étaient donc plutôt satisfaits.  
Leur première heure arriva et Damon, Stefan, Klaus et Caroline avaient histoire avec Mr Saltzman et Kol , Bonnie et Rebekah avaient S.V.T. avec Mlle Sommers.  
Bonnie s'installa près de la fenêtre et quand Kol tenta de s'asseoir à côté d'elle , elle déposa son sac sur la chaise. Kol s'installa donc derrière elle. Rebekah était amusée par cette scène plus que comique pour elle: Son frère se faisait rembarrer!Une grande première.  
Rebekah s'installa à côté de Kol.  
Un jeune garçon vint vers la table de Bonnie.  
" Je peux? " Demanda t-il, un peu gêné.  
" Oui bien sur! Nouveau?" Demanda Bonnie, n'ayant pas le souvenir de l'avoir croisé car croyez-moi, elle ne l'aurait pas oublié!  
" Oui... C'est vraiment compliqué ici!" Répondit-il, un sourire au lèvres, enfin quelqu'un qui se montrait chaleureux avec lui! En plus c'était un très jolie fille qui possédait un magnifique sourire." Jeremy Gilbert! "  
" Oh! Bonnie Bennett!" Rigola t-elle.  
" Et moi je suis l'ex très possessif!" Railla Kol, très énervé.  
Rebekah rigola, elle le cours se déroula normalement.

Du côté des autres, Stefan était à côté d'une fille avec qui il s'entendait plus ou moins bien.  
Caroline était, bien évidemment à côté de Klaus, et Damon seul derrière eux.  
Deux filles entrèrent, deux jumelles. Les Salvatore les reconnurent immédiatement, c'étaient celles qui avaient emménagé ce matin devant chez eux.  
L'une avait les cheveux lisses, un style vestimentaire assez simple et jolie tandis que l'autre avec les cheveux bouclés qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle était habillée en noir avec un décolleté plongeant. La première s'installa à côté de Damon et la seconde toute seule au fond de la salle.  
" Salut, je suis Damon Salvatore!" Dit Damon en plein milieu du cours.  
" Elena... Elena Gilbert!"

• _Je sais chapitre un peu court, mais les prochains seront plus longs! Celui là est pour mettre en place la situation des persos! Et je ne suis pas Kennett, pour informer, bien que ce couple ne m'horrifie pas, je ne suis pas trop pour._  
• _Qu'en avez vous pensé?_  
• _La suite très bientôt!_


	3. Chapitre 2: Premières Confessions

**Merci infiniment pour les reviews d'Erza, Robin, M, Lauriane ,Nataliamine ( Pour répondre à ta question pour savoir si Katherine était bien la jumelle d'Elena, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre.), sare, lili62640 ,meumeu331et soso. Merci de suivre la fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 2**

Les Gilbert avaient fait une très longue route de New-York jusqu'à Mystic-Falls. Grayson Gilbert avait été muté, Mystic-Falls manquait de médecins, donc les Gilbert allaient emménager dans le quartier Huppé, Upper Swan.  
À son arrivé, Elena fut réveillée par sa sœur jumelle, Katherine.  
" Allez... On est arrivés feignasse! " Rigola Katherine tout en secouant sa sœur dans tout les sens. Elle et Elena s'entendaient extrêmement bien, malgré leur caractères bien différents... Elena était brillante, sympathique, généreuse, jolie et réservée tandis que Katherine était certes intelligente et sexy, mais aussi antipathique, égoïste, cynique et narcissique. Elles s'aimaient tout de même et feraient TOUT l'une pour l'autre.

Les jumelles sortirent donc de leur voiture, derrière leurs parents Grayson et Miranda Gilbert, et suivies de leurs jeune frère Jeremy Gilbert.  
À leur sortie, les sœurs Gilbert remarquèrent deux garçons à la maison (Ou plutôt château!) d'en face.

" T'as vu comment il nous dévisage? " Demanda Elena à sa sœur, tout en regardant le beau brun ténébreux aux yeux azur qui la fixait.

" On s'en fous, il est canon! " Dit Katherine en rentrant chez elle.

" C'est vrai... " Soupira Elena, plus pour elle-même que pour Katherine.

Arrivées chez elles, Elena et Katherine prirent des croissants et deux verres de jus de fruits.  
" Hey les filles, vous êtes sûres que vous voulez aller au lycée aujourd'hui? Vous n'êtes pas fatiguées? " Demanda le médecin père de famille, inquiet que ses filles soient trop fatiguées par le voyage.

" Non, papa. Ne t'inquiètes pas! " Lui sourit Elena tout en lui prenant la main.

" Et toi Katherine? " S'enquit Grayson, ayant peur de la réaction de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci soupira, en disant à Elena qu'elle l'attendait dans la limousine, ignorant son père et sortant.  
En effet, elle en voulait énormément à son père de l'avoir séparée de sa vie dans l'Upper East Side; de ses meilleures amies Blair Waldorf et Lydia Martin; et de son copain Derek Hale. Et plus important encore, Jennifer, plus que sa sœur, plus que son sang, sa moitié...  
Elena, elle, regrettait beaucoup Allison Argent et Serena VanDerWoodsen mais elle irait leurs rendre visite. Katherine, Elena, Blair, Lydia, Serena et Allison avaient été les meilleures amies qui soient. Mais maintenant, Les jumelles Gilbert étaient loin à présent.

" Elle s'en remettra un jour... Tu connais Kath... Très rancunière! " Le Rassura Elena, tout en lui embrassant la joue, " A ce soir, papa! "

Elena se dirigea alors vers sa sœur.

" T'es lourde quand même! " Soupira Elena en sortant de chez elle.

" Derek ne pas toujours pas appelé... " Soupira Katherine, visiblement triste, " Imagine qu'il... "

" Hey, Kath! Il était là à ton départ... I heures! " Lui rappela Elena, " Il doit aller au lycée! "

" Oui... À Constance... Là-où il est convoité par toutes les filles! "

" Katherine, tais-toi et rentre dans la limo! " Se lassa Elena.

" Cyrus, Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour m'ouvrir la porte! Après tout je suis... "

" Queen Kath... Je sais Mlle Gilbert! " La coupa son chauffeur, connaissant son speech matinal quotidien " Vous êtes la perfection incarnée, personne ne vous égale, même votre jumelle malgré qu'elle a le même visage que vous! "

Katherine soupira et entra dans la voiture XXL. Elena, exaspérée, sourit à son chauffeur.

" Bonjour Cyrus! Comment va votre famille? Votre femme a accouché? " Demanda chaleureusement Elena. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec son chauffeur. Il était comme un deuxième père pour elle. Il l'avait vu naître et sa femme lui avait acheté ses premiers tampons.

" Oui! On a eu une petite fille du nom de Paige Elena Halliwell! " Lui répondit Cyrus, fier de sa nouvelle petite famille, il avait perdu sa première fille, Prudence, décédée d'un cancer du poumon, qui avait été remarqué, en stade terminal.

" Oh... Elena? " S'enquit Elena.

" Oui! Tu es un exemple pour notre fille! J'espère qu'elle aura avec toi en commun bien plus qu'un prénom! " Répondit Cyrus, heureux de voir qu'Elena était touchée.

" Wah! Merci, ça me touche vraiment! Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je..." Commença Elena, très émue. " Ça fait plaisir et je..."

" On s'en fous! " La coupa Katherine, sortant sa tête par la fenêtre de la limousine. " On va être en retard! Tu lui achèteras de belles bottines roses! T'es contente? RENTRE-DANS-LA-LI-MOU-SINE! "

Elena soupira, et sourit à son chauffeur.

" Désolée... C'est Derek! " Expliqua Elena tout en rentrant dans la limousine.

Le trajet se fît en silence, Katherine pensant à son ancienne vie et Elena, au brun ténébreux qu'elle avait vu à son arrivée. Arrivées au lycée, il n'y avait personne.

" Tu vois! " S'énerva Katherine," Ta petite discussion avec le chauffeur nous a mis en retard! " Dit Katherine avançant vers les portes du lycée.

" Katherine... " Se lassa Elena en la suivant.

Après avoir récupéré leur emploi du temps, elles se rendirent dans leur salle de classe. Elles toquèrent.

" Entrez! " Fit une voix derrière la porte.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe et furent surprises de voir Alaric Saltzman, le mari de leur tante. Katherine s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe, seule. Elena chercha une place et il en restait une. Elle remarqua le beau brun qu'elle avait vu ce matin. Elle s'installa à côté de lui.  
" Salut! " Sourit son voisin," Je suis Damon Salvatore! " Termina t-il.

" Elena... Elena Gilbert... "

" Je vous ai vu, toi et ta jumelle ce matin! Si tu veux je peux te présenter des amis! Ça craint d'être nouveau! " Sourit Damon, voulant faire connaissance avec Elena.

" Ouais, c'est vrai... Merci! " Répondit Elena, très timide.

" Y a pas de quoi, princesse! "

" Princesse? Tu appelles comme ça toute les nouvelles? " S'enquit Elena, se demandant si Damon était l'un de ces coureurs de jupons, quaterback et populaire.

" Non... On va dire que ça t'es réservé! " La dragua Damon, étant sur qu'il avait bien commencé.

Elena sourit, assez satisfaite de sa première rencontre. Le cours passa rapidement et Damon, Elena et Katherine se dirigèrent vers les amis de Damon. Ils étaient en pleine discussion jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent les jumelles. Le silence avait pris place et tout le monde attendait que quelqu'un brise ce silence.

" Y'a que moi qui vois double ou...? " Blagua Kol, étant sur qu'il devait sortir cette blague.

Tout le monde rigola, soudainement détendus.

" Alors je t'explique, à chaque fois qu'il sort une blague, rigole et fais comme si tu avais compris! Sinon il te l'expliquera et tu sera encore plus perdue! " Rigola Caroline, suivie de près par Elena. " Je suis Caroline! "

" Alors je t'explique, " Commença Kol, voulant imiter Caroline, " Elle a essayé d'être drôle! " Finit-il tordu de rire par sa propre blague.

" Il adore écouter le son de sa propre voix! " Sourit Rebekah, « Je suis Rebekah, sa sœur... Tu t'y habitueras! "

" J'espère! " Rigola Elena, plus détendue.

" Moi je suis Klaus! Le copain de cette tornade blonde! " Sourit Klaus, tout en prenant Caroline par la taille.

" Lui aussi c'est mon frère... Tu sais ce que c'est d'être son frère? " Soupira Kol.

" Le plus dur est d'être son frère à lui! " Sourit Damon tout en tapotant l'épaule de Stefan.

" Tu rigoles? La plus belle chose que tu ais faite dans ta vie a été d'aller te coucher! Et la pire, te réveiller!" Le taquina Stefan.

Le groupe avança légèrement laissant Damon et Elena seuls.

" Ils sont toujours comme ça, tu sais? " Sourit Damon, pensant qu'Elena allait s'enfuir en courant.

" Ils sont drôles et naturels! On voit une très belle complicité entre vous! " Sourit Elena, amusée par la dynamique du groupe.

" Je les aime beaucoup... Mais ne leurs répète pas, ils risquent de prendre la grosse tête... Surtout Kol! " Plaisanta Damon.

Elena et Damon partirent dans un fou rire et rejoignirent le groupe. Katherine, elle, était derrière eux ne voulant pas trop de mêler au groupe.

" Bon, ça vous dit d'aller au Mystic-Grill? " Proposa Stefan, ayant vraiment faim.

" Pas de problème! " Répondirent Caroline et Rebekah en même temps.

" J'envoie un SMS à Bonnie pour lui dire de venir! " Sourit Caroline en prenant son portable.

" Pff... Ça m'étonnerai qu'elle réponde! Elle est sûrement avec l'autre con là... " Ragea Kol, subitement de mauvaise humeur.

" Qui? " S'enquit Damon, amusé par le changement d'humeur de Kol.

" Un nouveau... Jeremy je crois... Il s'est très bien entendu avec Bonnie dès les premières secondes si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... " Sourit Rebekah, avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

" Jeremy?! " S'exclama Elena.

" Ouai... Pourquoi tu le connais? " Demanda Damon.

" Hum... Oui! C'est mon... Frère " Dit Elena gênée.

" Oh " Lâcha Klaus après quelques secondes de silence.

Kol soupira et partit, énervé.

" T'inquiètes, ça lui passera... Lui et Bonnie on rompu y a pas très longtemps et... " Commença Caroline, se rappelant de la relation entre Bonnie et Kol.

" Et ça s'est mal terminé! " Finit Klaus.

" Ok... " Acquiesça Elena, Kol lui avait parut très sympa et maintenant il avait l'air dépité.

" Il reviendra! Il sait qu'on va au Mystic-Grill et Kol ne sait pas résister au frites! " Rigola Damon, " Tu viens avec nous, sinon? "

" Heu... Je ne sais pas... " Hésita Elena, ne voulant pas faire irruption dans leur groupe.

" Allez! Ce sera marrant! " Lui sourit Stefan.

Rebekah tourna immédiatement sa tête vers le cadet Salvatore... Elle connaissait ce sourire... C'est celui qu'elle attend depuis des années que Stefan lui fasse... Cette Elena était là depuis à peine cinq minutes et Stefan l'aimait déjà beaucoup?!

" Ok! " Accepta souriante Elena.

XoXoXoXoXo

Katherine était assise sur un banc du lycée vérifiant quelques fois son portable quand Kol arriva.

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? " Lui demanda Kol en s'installant à côté d'elle.

" Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je vais mal! " Rétorqua Katherine d'un ton froid et distant.

" C'est le banc où je vais quand je me sens mal... "

Katherine se tourna vers lui et se détendit légèrement.

" Problème de couple... Et toi? " S'enquit Katherine.

" Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je vais mal! " Rétorqua Kol d'un ton froid, imitant Katherine.

Celle-ci rigola, ce gars était sympa!

" Tu m'as dit que tu venais ici quand tu te sentais mal... Et tu es là! " Lui expliqua Katherine.

" Une fille..." Répondit simplement Kol. " Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème de couple mais fais tout pour y remédier avant que ce soit fini.. "Termina Kol, triste.

" Cette fille t'a quitté? Moi je t'aurai gardé! "

" Je sais! Même moi je me serais gardé! " Sourit Kol. " Mais là, c'est moi qui ai tout foiré! Je l'ai trompée..."

" Oh... " Dit Katherine ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. " Je t'aurai gardé quand même! Tu m'as fait oublié ma peine pendant quelques minutes et ça... C'est extraordinaire! "

" C'est vrai que tu as l'air d'être une garce! Sans vouloir te vexer! "

" Je le suis... Je suis trop égoïste, trop immature, trop narcissique contrairement à ma chère soeur! " Ragea Katherine. " Je l'aime mais... Sa perfection me donne des boutons! "

" Oh! Je connais ça! Mon frère, Elijah, la sagesse incarnée! Toujours bien coiffé, bien habillé... Sérieux, il n'a que des costards dans son dressing! Je ne le comprendrai jamais! Et puis il m'en veut parce que c'est avec sa copine que j'ai trompé Bonnie... "

" Dis donc... Toi quand tu fais une connerie tu la fais parfaitement bien! On est fait pour s'entendre! "

" Je pense aussi! Attends! Un dernier test! Tu aime les frites? "

" Si j'aime les frites? " Sourit Katherine " C'est la seule chose chose que j'aime plus que moi! Mis à part la famille bien sûr! "

" Alors c'est bon! J'ai trouvé mon double féminin! " Rigola Kol tout en se levant.

" Tu fais quoi? "

" Bah je quitte ce banc! Je suis de bonne humeur maintenant, et j'ai faim! Parler de frites m'a donné trop faim! "

Katherine sourit et se leva à son tour. Après tout, elle n'était plus autant triste elle aussi!

XoXoXoXoXo

Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon et Elena était installés à une table du Mystic-Grill.  
Ils mangeaient tout en rigolant et en se racontant des anecdotes. Mais sans Kol, ce n'était pas pareil. Ils continuaient à parler jusqu'à ce que Bonnie arrive accompagnée d'un garçon.

" Hey! Salut! Désolée je n'avait pas vu votre message! " S'excusa Bonnie essoufflée.

" Non, c'est bon! " Sourit Rebekah.

" Heu voici Jeremy! Un nouveau! " Sourit Bonnie, sous le charme de Jeremy.

" On le sait! " Répondit Damon, " C'est le frère d'Elena! " Dit-il en lui montrant d'un signe de tête Elena.

" Oh! Wahou! Ok salut! Je suis Bonnie! Se présenta t-elle, perdue.

" Y'a un problème? " S'enquit Stefan.

" Non... C'est juste que je viens de te voir i peine deux minutes au comptoir avec Kol... Tu avais les cheveux bouclés... " Dit Bonnie à Elena, déboussolée.

" Ah! " Rigola Klaus, " C'est surement sa sœur jumelle!" Expliqua t-il.

" Kath' est au bar avec Kol?! " S'exclama Elena.

" Ouai... Ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre! "Rajouta Bonnie, énervée.

" Ah ok..." S'étonna Elena " C'est bizarre, d'habitude elle est désagréable avec tout les gens qui viennent lui parler! Je l'aime beaucoup mais elle est un peu..."

" Antipathique! " La coupa Jeremy, " Narcissique, Égoïste, Manipulatrice, Garce... "

" Jeremy! " S'exclama Elena.

Celui-ci sortit du restaurant énervé. Elena se leva également lâchant un léger " Désolée " et partit à la recherche de Jeremy. Celui-ci était devant le Mystic-Grill une cigarette électronique à la main, cherchant un briquet.

" Jeremy! " S'écria Elena tout en arrivant vers lui. " Prends pas ça, c'est mauvais pour la santé! " Dit elle tout en essayant de lui reprendre sa cigarette en vain.

" Être dans votre famille est mauvais pour la santé, fous moi la paix! " Ragea t-il.

" Jeremy, je sais que ce qu'a fait Katherine n'est pas juste mais... "

" N'est pas juste?! Elle est allée dire à la directrice de Constance Billard que Vicki fumait dans les toilettes et elle s'est faite renvoyer! Katherine m'a séparé de Vicki! Je l'aimais! "S'emporta Jeremy.

" Jer'... "

" Non! C'est bon laisse tomber! De toute manière tu es toujours de son côté à elle! Après tout, c'est ta jumelle! C'est normal que tu l'aimes plus que moi! "

" Quoi? Non! Je vous aime autant l'un que l'autre! Tout comme Kath t'aime! Si elle a dénoncé Vicki c'était pour te protéger! Tu te rappelle du drogué que tu étais avant? Sans Katherine tu serais dans un bar, avachi sur le comptoir planant! " Lui rappela Elena. " Jer'... "

" Laisse-moi Elena! "  
Elena tenta de prendre Jeremy dans ses bras mais il la repoussa. Damon arriva au même moment.

" Hey un problème? " S'enquit Damon.

" C'est bon, Damon! Ça va! " Tenta de le rassurer Elena.

" C'est elle! Elle m'étouffe complètement! " Cria Jeremy.

" Jer'! Tenta Elena.

" Arrête avec tes "Jer"! Tu me casse les c... " Commença Jeremy.

" HEY! " Le coupa Damon. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais parle autrement à ta sœur! "

" Roh c'est bon, toi aussi tu vas commencé à m'étouffer! Ta gueule! " Rétorqua Jeremy.

" Écoutes-moi bien! Tu vas me donner cette merde que tu as dans les mains parce que sinon... Je t'enfoncerais cette cigarette si profondément dans le cul que tu auras une bonne raison de t'étouffer! " S'énerva Damon.

Jeremy soupira et lui donna la cigarette.

" Tu as de la chance d'avoir une grande sœur qui t'aime comme ça! J'en ai une comme ça aussi et suite à une de nos disputes elle est sortie faire un tour en voiture. Elle était tellement triste à cause des mots blessant que je lui ai dit que... Elle n'a pas pu éviter le camion... " Lâcha Damon, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Elena se tourna vers Damon, émue.

" Elle encore dans le coma! Ça fait deux ans que je me dit j'aurai dû la fermer et la laisser me prendre ma bouteille de whisky... " Termina t-il.

Jeremy le fixa d'un air désolé et il se tourna vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras.

" Je suis désolé 'Lena! Je t'aime toi et Katherine mais... Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps pour lui pardonner. " Dit Jeremy

" Je sais Jer'! Je sais! On t'aime aussi! " Pleura Elena. Elle était heureuse.

Jeremy la lâcha et retourna à l'intérieur. Elena se tourna vers Damon.

" Je suis désolée pour ta sœur!" Lui dit Elena, pleine de compassion.

" C'est bon je... Je garde espoir de la voir se réveiller un jour! " Sourit tristement Damon.

" C'est la meilleure chose à faire! "Le réconforta Elena tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils se lâchèrent et se regardaient dans les yeux un moment. Elena aurait pu s'y noyer... Ses yeux bleus reflétait toute la tristesse qu'il éprouvait. Quant à Damon, il admirait la pureté du regard d'Elena. Son regard chocolat qui le réconfortait beaucoup.

" On rentre? " Demanda Elena.

" Ouais! Des frites nous attendent! " Sourit-il.

XoXoXoXoXo

Damon et Elena marchèrent jusqu'à leur table quand ils virent Kol et Katherine rigoler.

" C'est pas vrai! " Rigola Kol.

" Si j'te jure! J'ai balancé le portable à Jennifer et la directrice nous coursait! On a fait le tour de la cours quand le directeur adjoint nous a attrapée!On a eu trois heures de colle chacun et un rapport! " Raconta Katherine.

" Cette Jennifer est vraiment aussi tordue que toi! " Rigola Kol quand il vit Damon et Elena, " Hey, vous deux! Ça va? "

" Heu... Oui! " Bredouilla Elena, Katherine et Kol s'entendait à merveille.

" Désolé pour tout à l'heure! J'était vraiment énervé! " Dit Kol.

" Non, t'inquiète mon pote! " Sourit Damon. " Vous voulez vous joindre à nous?"

" Mmh... Non! C'est bon! " Sourit Katherine.

" Ok! Bah à tout à l'heure! " Dit Elena.

Damon et Elena continuèrent de marcher quand Damon l'arrêta.

" Heu... Sinon... Demain... y a... Y'a une fête et je voulais savoir si... " Bredouilla Damon, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

" Je serai ravie de venir avec toi! " Sourit Elena.

" Cool! " Rigola Damon.

Ils partirent s'installer avec les autres et passèrent une excellente après-midi. Ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi étant donné que c'était la rentrée.  
Le soir venu, Les Gilbert rentraient chez eux.

" Salut les enfants! Comment ça s'est passé? " Demanda Miranda tout en leurs faisant la bise.

" Bien! " Dit Jeremy.

" Cool " Rajouta Katherine.

" Parfait! " Sourit Elena, très heureuse.

" Wahou! Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur? "

" Mes nouveaux amis! " Dit Elena. _**Mon**__ nouvel ami! _ Pensa Elena.

Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder un film quand Katherine reçu un message.  
_**De: Derek**_  
_**A: Moi**_  
_**Sujet: Salut bébé! Tu m'as trop manqué aujourd'hui j'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi! Les jumelles Jennifer et Jessica vont venir habiter dans la même ville que toi et mes parents ont accepté de laisser en collocation avec elles! J'ai hâte de te voir bisous! Et Jennifer m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manquais bcp! 3**_

Katherine sauta de joie et montra le SMS à Elena, Jeremy et sa mère. Son père rentra et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

" Derek va venir! Jennifer aussi! " Cria t-elle, ayant oublié sa rancœur envers son père.

La soirée se passa parfaitement bien.  
Elena dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, partit se brosser les dents et se changer. Elle discuta un instant avec Serena et Allison sur s'installa ensuite sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et écrivit.

_Cher journal,_  
_Aujourd'hui était une journée parfaite. Je me suis fait des nouveaux amis et en particulier Damon qui m'a_  
_vraiment touchée. Il est beau, drôle, touchant et ses yeux... Wahou! Je l'adore vraiment. Caroline est vraiment pétillante et forme un très beau couple avec Klaus. Kol est vraiment drôle et a arrivé à percer la carapace de Kath. Bonnie et Jeremy s'entendent vraiment bien et Rebekah... Au début de la journée elle était gentille mais ensuite au Mystic-Grill elle s'est montrée moins sympa. A chaque fois que je parlais à Stefan et me lançait des regard froids..._  
_Bref à part ça, la journée était magnifique! Pour une première journée c'était pas mal! En plus, demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Damon pour aller à une fête. Il sera mon cavalier. Caroline m'a dit qu'elle allait m'aider à choisir une robe... J'ai vraiment hâte de danser avec Damon, il m'a promis d'être ma première et dernière danse de la soirée..._

**○ Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?**  
**○ La prochain arrivée de Jennifer, Jessica et Derek?**  
**○ L'amitié Kol/Katherine?**  
**○ Rebekah mode jalousie? Aimez-vous le Stebekah?**  
**○ Le Delena?**


End file.
